Dear Anna - expansion
by PerfumedRose
Summary: Based on chapter 194 of 'another year of Mystrade' "dear anna' Mycroft sent a letter to Greg's mother whom he didn't spoke to in years due to her not accepting Mycroft, or that he was a man.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Anna – Expansion**

 **Chapter 1**

Mycroft put the pen down his body tensed and his eyes weary and tired. The day has been long, but nothing he did today compared to the hour it took him to write this letter.

He picked up the envelope and folded the paper neatly, the edge touching and perfect. He licked the glue part and sealed the letter in the envelope. He looked at the address on the computer screen and wrote it on before he put on the stamp.

He looked at the envelope and turned it around in his hands one last time before standing up and walking out of his office.

Anthea was sitting outside his office busy on her laptop, a mug half filled with coffee next to her.

"Anthea my dear." He called out. Anthea stopped typing immediately and looked up to him.

"Yes sir?" Mycroft held out the envelope.

"Please make sure this gets posted today."

She took the envelope, not even glancing at the name or address.

"Will do."

"Thank you. You should head on home; I'm leaving in the next five minutes as well."

"I'm almost finished then I'll go."

Smiling at her he turned around to go home, he was supposed to be on leave, but there was a meeting he couldn't miss so he had to go in. The only reason he did leave Gregory alone at home with the children was because his mother and father we're there. They had volunteered to stay a week or two to help them settle in with two new babies in their lives. Both Mycroft and Greg were extremely grateful for that, they haven't settled on babysitters yet and agreed that for the first three months they will do everything themselves, and with the help of family.

Mycroft still couldn't believe it, he was a father, and he and Greg had two children and were dads, two little lives to take care of. It was something he always wanted but never thought would actually happen and then Greg came along and everything changed. Seeing Greg happy had made him happy and they were happy, he was a powerful man, yet the only thing he couldn't fix or do was his dear husband's relationship with his mother.

Greg was always reasonably close to his mother but it all changed when he divorced his cheating wife and started a relationship with Mycroft a few years later. Greg told him that his mother never truly believed his sexual orientation and thought it was a phase, something to ignore, especially since he had more girlfriends than boyfriend.

No matter how hard he tried to explain to her that it was the time they lived in, he had to be careful and hid his nature she didn't believed him.

Until the day he told her he was in a relationship again. A serious one. She was all happy until she found out it was a man, they had a massive fight and she didn't accept it. Greg told her if she doesn't he would walk out the door and she wouldn't see him again. Just like all the years before she didn't believed him and he walked out. They haven't spoken since.

Mycroft breathed deeply as he looks out the window as the streets took him home. He still remembers the sadness in his husband's eyes when he told him the story, when he said they had a fight. He saw how Greg would sometimes get that faraway look in his eyes, the sadness consuming him and he knew what he was thinking about.

He still remembered the pain he felt when Greg would look towards the crowd at their wedding ceremony and his eyes would go to one corner, an empty seat that was never filled.

He made up for that hole in his life with Mycroft's parents and the fact that they think he was the best thing that could've happen to their son made it easier. They got along like fire and oil. But Mycroft knew that there was still that ache inside his husband, a pain that only his mother could heal and that was the driving force behind his decision today.

He found her address and went behind Greg's back, one chance, he would give her one chance, he should probably tell Greg what he did, but he was too afraid of the outcome of his decision, he should wait a week and tell him. That way Greg would know where he stood and can move on with his life, with or without his mother. He could only hope she makes the right choice.

As he opened the front door he was met with a feeling of home, of love and acceptance, there was a smell of dinner in the air, the sound of laughter throughout the house, a husband sitting on the rug with two babies in his arms and fluffy toys around him, there was a burst of love in his heart and he stood there for a moment thankful that it is all his.

Greg looked up from the children to the door and smiled widely.

"Hey Love, welcome back…oh you're just in time to feed them, so come on take a bottle and choose one…." He walked over and bends down to kiss his husband, ignoring the fact that his parent were watching.

"Give me five minutes to change." He stood back up.

"Hello Mummy, father, please excuse me for a moment." He turned around and rushed to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes, he didn't want his children to wait for their dinner. He has a family now, a wonderful family and he would protect them at all cost, even from his mother in law if he must. The post should reach her tomorrow afternoon the latest and after that he would now…

The woman opened the envelope with her nail, her old hands still strong as the paper ripped open. She stood in the middle of the kitchen her glasses perched on her small nose, her brown eyes still sharp.  
The letter was written on very expensive paper she could feel the thickness of it through her fingers. It was hand written in a beautiful swirling black letters.  
The words captivated her immediately.

 _Dear Anna  
You don't know me, but I am your son in law, even though you don't accept the law for allowing me to marry. Nor your son._

I married your son on a beautiful sunny day; the sunlight caught his grey hair and turned it into lighting streaks across his head. His brown eyes shone like amber caught in a sun ray. I tried to keep my emotions in check because for the first time in my life I was truly loved.

With tears in our eyes we declared our love, both knowing that it took us a long time to get there, and a lot of heartbreak in our past to realise what a pivotal moment that day was...  
But not as memorable five days ago. Five days ago, we had another pivotal moment. One we dreamed off, but never thought would become a reality.  
Five days ago you became a grandmother of two wonderful babies. A boy and a girl, you should've seen your son, crying for the overwhelming joy and happiness that we both felt, the pride in being a dad, he can't stop talking about how he is going to teach them football, how we will take them in picnics, teach them how to ride a bike and how to bake choc-chip cookies on a Sunday morning just like his mom taught him. That's the only moment he would get sad and I can see the regret in his eyes that the two of you didn't had the relationship you once had. And I am a man with great power and influence and have no idea how to get that look out of his eyes when he thinks of you. The pain and heartache that you're abandonment caused.

 _However, I am trying this, he doesn't know that I wrote to you, and depending on your decisions from now on, he may or may never find out.  
If you decide to discard this letter, that would be it._

 _If you decide to reconcile with your son, regardless of orientation you can call me at the number provided, although I must warn you, any negative or vulgar language will not be tolerated. If your love for your son is stronger than your conviction over orientation you might gain a family, two sons and two grandchildren, if not, this will be the last time I will ever contact you or give you a chance._

 _Good day  
Mycroft Holmes-Lestrade  
_

Anna had somehow found herself on the kitchen chair, tears running down her face. It took her an hour to compose herself enough to pick up the phone without dropping it through her sobs.  
The phone rang twice before it was answered

It was late afternoon, the twins were asleep and so were Greg, a baby in each arm and on the sofa, fast asleep. The atmosphere was light Mycroft however was tense, by now the letter was delivered and his phone hasn't rung. He was sitting close to his husband the phone on vibrate in the case that a call was received it won't wake anyone up. Mycroft wasn't going to take any chances. It was just after five when the vibration of a phone drew his attention. He looked to the phone and prepared for the conversation. He made it clear, no vulgar language no negativity that meant that the call might just be the one thing to change his life and his family.

He stood up and picked up the phone.

"Mrs. Lestrade."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Anna – Expansion**

 **Chapter 2**

Anna took a breath when she heard the voice, it was strong, intimidating and she knew she had to tread lightly, although civil, the unmistakable tone of ice was loud enough.

"Mr. Holmes?" She asked.

"Yes, Mycroft Holmes-Lestrade to be exact." He added the Lestrade on purpose, to make she knows exactly who he is, and his relationship to her son and for that matter to her as well. This is her son in law, one that will not hesitate to make sure she never has anything to do with his family, if he so wish or command it. She may read it on a paper but hearing it out loud was a whole different thing.

It was quiet, she was obviously trying to figure what to say and how to start the conversation, if he wanted to he should be kind and help her, on the other hand, he didn't want to, she caused Gregory enough pain for him not to show her kindness, she had to do this for herself.

"I received your letter." She finally settled on. Mycroft wanted to tell her obviously, as that is the only way she would get his number.

"I meant what I said." He voice was clipped.

"I know…I…" She trailed off, Mycroft closed his eyes. He couldn't stay quiet no matter how much he knew he should.

"Do you have any idea how much pain and grief you caused your son, you raised him, you know what kind of man he is, surely you knew what your actions did to him?" Mycroft blurted out, he didn't mean to say this, but it has been on his mind for some time. Anna started crying and he had to use all his willpower not to snap at her.

"I know….is he happy?" her voice was frail and unsteady. Mycroft stopped his pacing and turned around, his eyes locked on Greg where he was sleeping soundly.

"Yes. Family life suits him wonderfully." He replied, and it was true, being a husband and a father was making Greg happy. It's a shame she wasn't there to witness it, to be part of it.

"That's good. He deserves it; his ex wasn't so nice to him."

"She wasn't." He emphasised the word 'she'.

"Neither were you." He added, he shouldn't, and this was supposed to be a chance for new beginning not cheap shots. He could hear her sharp intake of breath.

"I deserved that."

Mycroft wasn't going to deny that. However it was time to get to the point.

"Are you calling with the hope that you can reconcile with your son?"

"I don't know how to do it." Anna admitted, with a new set of tears running down her face, she was wrong, she did so wrong, but Mycroft was right, through her actions she lost her son, her son who was a father, she was a grandmother, who never met them, who didn't even knew they existed if it wasn't for Greg's husband…her son…in law…She missed out and she learned the hard way, loneliness doesn't make up for a hard and unforgiving heart.

"The fact that you called, is a good start." Mycroft replied and looked back to the sofa where his husband and children were. His parents were in the garden, decided to make some changes to the Holmes-Lestrade household. He opened a Pandora's Box; he hoped it was the right thing to do.

"It won't be easy, I will not allow you to just barge back in as if nothing happened, if you want in, there will be rules."

"What?"

"You heard me. My family is my everything, and there is no limit, nothing I won't do to keep them safe and protected. You will have to earn my trust, my husbands' trust; you will need to accept your son for who he is, and for what I am to him. I am his husband, I love him and he loves me. We have a family, I said you can be part of it, and I meant it, but it will take work, you will have to earn our trust and respect. That's the deal."

The line was quiet and Mycroft checked to see if the line was still connected, it was, her sobs have quieted down, her breathing had slowed. Mycroft was patient, he turned to look out the garden to see his parents walking back to the porch, smiling and holding a bouquet of garden flowers. He can say one thing about his parent; they never ever judged him or Sherlock for who they were or who they liked. They knew about Greg and his mother and although they have never mentioned it, his mum would always give Greg an extra-long hug and his dad would pat him on the shoulder and thanked him for being in their family.

"Okay." The word was soft, it was short but it was loaded with emotion. Mycroft closed his eyes and relief, the first step was taken, it was good and it was progress.

"Good."

"When can I see my son again?" Anna asked her voice a bit stronger.

"I will talk to him tonight, tell him about the letter and the call, it will be up to him, and I will let you know."

"That's fair, I can understand that."

"Thank you."

"Before you go…may I ask what my grandchildren names are?"

"Adelia Hope and Alden Edward."

Mycroft's parents were close by and they stopped when they saw the serious expression on his face, the tight lines and the worry. He looked at them and tried to give them a reassuring smile.

"That's beautiful. Thank you. I guess I'll hope for Greg to call then?"

"I will call you if he agrees. Good bye Mrs. Lestrade." Mycroft's parent's eyes shot wide open, before they glance at each other then back at their son. He held out his hand and hang up.

"Mycie…was that….?"

Mycroft nodded and took a breath.

"It's a long story, and I'm afraid I will need some advice." He looked at both his parents and they could see the uncertainty. His mother took his hand.

"Let's go make some tea and then you can tell us all about it." Mycroft nodded and wordlessly followed them in, his eyes on his husband, still fast asleep with the kids, a pillow was around him so he couldn't move and neither the children. They were safe.

Once tea was made Mycroft sat down his hands cradling the small cup.

"Okay, what is going on?" Mycroft look up to his mother.

"I couldn't take that look in his eyes, that longing for his mom, did you hear how he promised to teach the kids to bake cookies like his mom did, and then he would get sad? Do you remember the look in his eyes when he saw the empty chair at the wedding? I'm powerful, but I can't take that away from him, I can't take that look away, no amount of kisses and hugs and holidays can take the hole away."

His mum reached and took his hand.

"So you contacted her?"

Mycroft nodded.

"I sent her a letter, telling her that well, in essence I gave her one chance, to either be alone or part of a family, I told her she has a son, a son in law and grandchildren that she can be part of, if she wants….if not…well…I had to try something."

His parents shared a look before turning back to their son.

"She got in contact?"

"Yes, I put down my number, told her if she wants to make amends to call me, if she doesn't I will make sure she never gets close to Greg again, I won't let her hurt him more."

"Is she willing to make amends?" Mycroft's father asked for the first time.

"Sounds like it, she is willing, I gave her a few conditions….told her she would have to earn her place, our trust and respect, she would have to accept that her son is with me, that he is married to me and must be willing to take it slowly. I won't let her just barge in as if nothing happened and causing more pain to Gregory or our children, I will protect them at any cost, even from her." Mycroft stated and they could hear the conviction, the hardness in his voice, he meant it, they may not know exactly what he does for a living, but they had a good idea.

"So when to they meet again?" Mummy asked.

Mycroft took a breath.

"I told her I would talk to Gregory tonight tell him what I did and then it would be up to him, if he wants to contact her I will call her and make arrangements if he doesn't, I will call her and tell her that."

They sat there in silence each with his own mind and processing it, Mycroft's parents have never met her, and isn't really keen to do so, but they will put their opinion aside for Greg, he was their son, and he was wonderful and Mycroft was really lucky to have a man like him in his life, and he was raised right, so she must have done something right. For him, and for Mycroft and those two precious babies they will give her a chance if needed.

The cry of a baby pulled their attention back and Mycroft jumped up to go them, his boy was awake and soon his sister would be and so would his husband.

Sure enough the moment he entered the living room, Greg was trying to get up with the kids and Mycroft took Alden from him and reached for the bottle on the table.

"Thanks Love."

"My pleasure, had a good nap?" Mycroft asked as he started feeding Alden, his tiny hands reaching and grabbing on to his daddy. Mycroft still thinks it is one of the most beautiful sights he has ever seen. Greg moved so he was sitting upright with Adelia who woke too, the bottle already in his hand to feed her as well.

Mummy and father came in soon after, a fresh pot of tea with mugs and biscuits on a tray.

They glance once at Mycroft and he knew he had their support, now he must only tell Gregory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Anna – Expansion**

 **Chapter 3**

Greg was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands folded in front of his face, it was a way to protect himself, to keep him safe Mycroft was sitting next to him, he just told him the entire story of his mom.

"She wants to see me?" Greg asked again, his voice wavering. Mycroft's heart broke for him.

"She's willing to talk, to make amends." Mycroft stated, he told Greg everything; he waited till after dinner when the children were asleep and his parents went to their room, he needed no interruptions or anything that can keep him from telling Greg everything. It was a heavy conversation, loaded with unbelief and Greg had this stricken look, the best part was that he wasn't angry, not once, the shock and disbelief still too strong for him to realise what Mycroft is actually saying.

"You told her who you were?"

"Yes, I wrote to her, telling her exactly who I was, that we got married on a beautiful day, and that recently we became parents and what an amazing husband and father you are, I told her that if she is willing she can gain a family and grandchildren instead of being alone. I put down my number saying if she doesn't call, or respond I will never contact her again, if she does…"

"She can be part of our family." Greg finished for him. Mycroft nodded.

"With a few rules…" Mycroft added as an afterthought. Greg looked up at him.

"Rules?"

"When she called I made it clear that if she wants to get back in your – our lives there has to be a few rules, she has to accept you, accept me and respect our marriage and our family. I know she is your mother Gregory but you're my husband and the children is ours, my family comes first I will protect you from any potential harm."

Greg smiled at that and pulled Mycroft closer into a hug.

"I know, I appreciate it. Thank you." Mycroft held him close as Greg process the whole ordeal, this was a huge thing and he wanted to make sure his husband have all the support he could ever want.

When Greg finally pulled back he looked relaxed, as if he made a decision and Mycroft knew he did the right thing.

"It's up to me to make the first call?"

"I can make, I told her if you agree to seeing her I would let her know."

"I'm a bit scared…I want to…but what do I say?"

"Nothing, she should do the talking."

"I love you, I really do."

"I love you too."

That night Mycroft held Greg close, thankful that everything turned out the way it did, he tried to do something for his husband, and Greg appreciated it and better yet understood, and was willing to make it work. He could've gotten angry and fought with him about going behind his back, instead he was okay with it, and he accepted it. They arranged that Mycroft would call her tomorrow and then they would decide from there on.

The next morning Greg was nervous and stressed about the call, no one could blame him, it was a big step.

"How long since you've spoken to her?" Mummy asked him softly while they were having breakfast.

"Five years. I started dating Mycroft and she saw how happy I was since the divorce I told her I started seeing someone, she asked if it was serious and I said 'God I hope so' and she smiled. She took my hand and asked me if I could meet the woman who put the smile back on my face…" As Greg talked Mummy would steal glances at Mycroft who was listening as well, he knew the story, but not the details. Just they had a fight, he didn't know about this. Oblivious Greg went on.

"I told her I have never been this happy and if my dream would come true I would get married again and then….I said 'I'll marry him in a heartbeat.' And I think her heart skipped a beat. The smile froze on her face and she let go of my hand as if it was a hot plate…I knew…I knew in that moment our relationship was over."

Mycroft swallowed the food, he kind of lost his appetite after that, he never knew the specifics, he knew it was bad but not like this. How can she be disgusted was the only word that came to mind when Greg said she pulled her hand away. Was she afraid she would catch something?

"Oh my dear boy." Mummy held Greg's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Greg returned the gesture.

"Needless to say, we started arguing and she said if I leave…I must stay gone unless I find a nice girl….so I stayed gone." The happy and comfortable atmosphere was gone after that talk, but they managed to change the topic to better things. Mummy and father declared they would look after the children and Mycroft and Greg can make the call in the study, without interruptions.

Mycroft sat opposite Greg in the study, the phone in his hand.

"You sure about this, you do have time."

"We wasted enough time….I'm sure." Mycroft nodded and then dialled, the phone rang a few times before it was answered.

"Mycroft?" Anna asked immediately, her voice filled with hope.

"Mrs. Lestrade."

"Did you talk to him?

"I did." Mycroft kept eye contact with Greg the whole time, he saw the storms in his brown eyes, the worry lines around his eyes, the tightness of his muscles the way he fidget with his hands. Greg gave him a nod and held out his hand.

"I have someone who wants to talk to you." Mycroft handed the phone to Greg who took it with one hand while his other was reaching for Mycroft's. Mycroft grabbed his hand, covering Greg's with both of his. Greg lifted the phone to his ear.

"Mom?"


End file.
